Grandes Vacances
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~UPDATE: Chapitre 6 (en retard, comme d'hab quoi...)~C'est les Grandes Vacances, Duo part avec sa mère dans un chalet qu'ils vont partager avec une autre famille ayant un fils ...*yaoi à venir*
1. Chapitre 1

Grandes Vacances

Série : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Mimi (et oui, encore moaaa !)

Genre : OOC, UA, et puis pour l'instant pas vraiment de yaoi mais ça va venir, patience, patience…

Disclamer : Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je vous le répète ? ils sont PAS à moi…hélas T_T

Commentaire : oui je sais…il va falloir que je perde l'habitude de commencer des nouvelles fics alors que j'ai toujours pas écrit la suite des autres…mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça fait 3 jour que j'avais cette idée en tête alors j'ai pas tenue, je l'ai mise sur ordi et puis voilà quoi…je m'essaye dans un tout autre style, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^-^

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le dernier jour…quel beau sones oreilles, je ne rêve pas, non, aujourd'hui c'est bien le dernier jour…Et alors tout cela sera fini, je serais enfin libre, libre de mes pensées, libres de mes actes…YYYAAATTTAAA !!!! DANS QUELQUES HEURES C'EST LES GRANDES VACANCEUUUUUU !!! j'chuis content !! ^____________^

-« Que nous vaut ce beau sourire parfaitement niait ? »

Le grand Quatre à parlé, veuillez applaudir la star du désert…ha…Grosse tache grise sur mon beau ciel bleu des vacances, je ne verrais pas Quatre pendant plus de deux mois…

-« Rien, je pensais aux vacances… »

Il affiche un faux air peiné.

-« Savoir que nous ne nous verrons pas pendant un lapse de temps si répandu te donne envie de sourire ? »

Et voilà, il me fait le coup des yeux-du-petit-chien-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-la-route, comment voulez vous que je résiste à ça ?. Je l'adore mon Quat'chan !

-« Voui, t'as tout comprit mon petit ! Pas de morale à la Quatre durant deux loooong mois, le rêve ! »

Tout en disant cela, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et mon autre main vient lui frotter les cheveux avec affection. Il me rend un sourire radieux made in Quatre et éclate de rire, très vite suivit du mien.

-« Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Duo, je pourrais croire que tu es sérieux. »

Bah vi, Quatre et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on à l'âge de baver, c'est à dire depuis toujours. Je le considère comme mon petite frèere, on est tout le temps fourrés ensemble. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami, un de mes seuls amis…Oh non, je vous fait pas le coup du je-sui-tout-seul-dans-mon-coin-comme-un-remi, je suis au contraire tout le temps entouré. Sans vouloir me vanter, tout le monde m'aime. Si si, c'est vrai, tout le monde veux de venir le copain ou la copine du grand Duo Maxwell…Il paraît que j'attire la sympathie des gens. Je demande qu'à les croire mais si j'attire la sympathie je peux vous dire que j'attire aussi la jalousie…Vous allez me prendre pour un gros vantard mais je suis plutôt beau mec. Hé ! C'est pas ,pour rien que le pris du plus craquant du lycée m'a été décerné trois ans de suite. Et puis je suis pas bête aussi, je dois avoir dans les 16 de moyenne un peu partout. Et enfin je suis sympas, drôle, gentil, sensible etc… Nan nan, j'ai pas prit la grosse tête, je répète seulement ce qu'on dit sur moi, enfin ce que les gens qui m'aiment bien disent sur moi parce que ceux qui m'aiment pas je peux vous assurer qu'ils disent pas ça ! On dit aussi que je suis le 'tombeur' du lycée…Tous les jours je reçois des lettres d'amour ou des poèmes dans mon casier, et je vous raconte même pas ce que c'est le jour de la St Valentin !! Ce jour là, y'a même plus la place pour mes bouquins, une vraie horreur, même les filles du collège d'à côté parviennent à me faire parvenir leurs lettres, je sais pas comment d'ailleurs puisque l'accès au lycée leur est interdit…breeeeef…tout ça pour dire que si j'ai beaucoup d'admirateurs, j'ai aussi pas mal d'énnemis, et oui, un mec comme moi, ça fait des jaloux.

-« Oh ! Mais c'est Maxwell et son gentil petit chien ! »

Quand on parle d'ennemis…je reconnaîtrais cette voie froide et blessante n'importe ou…

-« On t'as pas sonné Yuy »

Heero Yuy, le pire crétin sur terre…Il est arrivé cette année et j'ai eu le malheur de lui faire un croche-patte dans les couloirs un jour...j'avais même pas fait exprès ! C'est tout de même pas ma faute si on a pas la place ou marcher dans les couloirs de ce putain de lycée ! Toujours est-il que ce jour là, il s'est étalé en beauté et, réaction très intelligente de ma part, j'ai éclaté de rire…depuis ce mec me voue une haine sans limites…

-« Mais quelle réplique cinglante Maxwell ! Tu as du la chercher toute la nuit celle là ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con…je compte même plus les fois ou je me suis retenu de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule…mais je me suis quand même retenu car je suis un peu beaucoup du genre violent quand on m'emmerde vraiment et j'ai déjà eut des problèmes à cause de ça…parfois j'ai l'impression que Yuy essaye de me pousser à bout…

-« Contrairement à toi Yuy, j'ai d'autres choses à faire la nuit ».

Me demandez pas pourquoi on s'appelle par nos nom de famille, j'en ai aucune idée réelle, c'est devenue une habitude dès les premières paroles qu'on a échangé, ou plutôt dès les premières vannes qu'on s'est lancés, c'est sans doute parce qu'on se méprise trop pour nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs…

-« Oh mais ça tout le monde sait ça Maxwell, la nuit t'es sans doute encore en train de baiser une de tes petites copines qui te servent de putes ».

Alors là, il va trop loin ! Mais qui est-il pour oser me dire une chose pareille ? J'ai bien envie de lui demander si il est jaloux mais il comprendrais sûrement pas la subtilité de la chose…

-« Laisse tomber Duo, ce mec ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on lui réponde. »

Ce cher Quatre…il est toujours là pour moi, je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce mec ?

Nous plantons Yuy au beau milieu de la cours sans même lui adresser un seul regard de plus, bien fait, ça lui fera les pieds à cet imbécile !

-« Il me fera chier jusqu'au bout celui là ? »

C'est pas vraiment une question, c'est plutôt une constatation.

-« J'en ai bien peur D-man… »

J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça ! Je précise que le D se prononce à l'anglaise, ça donne Di si vous préférez. Ah oui, au fait, je suis Américain, un pur, un vrai ! J'aime les Mc Do, les pizzas et le coca ! Et pourtant je suis pas un de ses gros obèses qui ne pensent qu'au fric, c'est une image qui vient souvent à l'esprit des gens quand on leur parle des Américains…Je vous disait tout à l'heure que j'étais beau mec, je vais me décrire un peu plus si vous voulez bien :

Alors je suis plutôt grand, mais pas trop hein ! Je dirais 1m78 ce qui, après réflexion, n'est pas si grand que ça…j'ai de loooooong cheveux châtains qui m'arrivent aux fesses, ma grande fierté ! Attention, mes cheveux c'est sacré ! Je supporte pas qu'on me les touchent…Comme les cheveux long, bah ça fait des nœud, et pas des petites en plus, je les garde toujours attachés en une longue natte. Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, j'ai les yeux améthyste, vous savez, cette couleur plutôt rare qui tire sur le violer foncé et le bleu ? Sinon je suis assez bien foutu, y'a intérêt ! vu les heures de Basket et de natation que je fais ! A oui, une dernière petite chose : je suis toujours habillé de noir, que ce soit pour les pantalons en cuir, les jeans, les pulls, les chemises etc.…j'aime cette couleur…Au cas ou ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce qui n'étonnerais fort, je suis du genre bavard, treeees bavard…Il paraît que ça fait partit de mon charme, allez dire ça aux profs alors parce qu'ils ne font pas du tout de cet avis…Mais là encore, c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de ma mère, apparemment, elle m'a filé ses gênes de pipelettes. Je vous jure qu'elle est pire que moi, me regardez pas avec ses yeux rond, je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Mais vous le remarquerez bien assez tôt de toute façon…

-« Allez Duo, il faut y aller, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas arriver en retard à ton dernier court de français de cette année scolaire tout de même ? »

Il a raison le Quatrounet, ce serait un manque total de respect envers cette chère Madama Quitton…D'un accord mutuel, nous ralentissons volontairement le pas.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

-« Quatre ! Duo ! Vous êtes en retard jeunes gens ! Je sais bien que c'est le dernier jour mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour en profiter, j'écoute vos explications… »

Et là, je lui sort le coup de l'innocence même.

-« Oooh…Madame, ce n'est pas notre faute ! On s'est trompés de salle, nous avons faillit nous perdre dans les couloirs sans fin du Lycée, pendant un moment nous nous sommes même demandés si nous en sortirions vivant, si vous saviez, Madame, à quel point nous étions désespérés !!! »

Et là, tout le monde éclate de rire dans la classe, enfin presque Mossieur Yuy lui, me regarde comme ci j'était le plus parfait des imbéciles…il a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour celui la ! Même la prof réprime un fou rire alors faut le faire non ? Madame Guitton nous envoie à nos places d'un geste presque tendre.

-« Assez mon garçon, à vos places je vous prit, vous nous raconterez de quelle manière héroïque vous avez affronté courageusement les couloirs du lycée une autre fois. »

Elle nous fait un sourire auquel nous répondons immédiatement. Ca doit être la proximité qui me fait dire des choses pareilles mais je la trouve beaucoup plus sympas la prof tout à coup.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Pour une fois qu'on se marre bien en cours…mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses on une fin. La sonnerie qui annonce la délivrance tant attendue retentit enfin. Et là, c'est la ruée. Tout le monde cri, rit, chante, y'en a même qui dansent ! j'ai bien envie de les imiter ! C'EST LES VACANCES ! YOUPI !!

Tout à coup, je sais pas ce qui se passe mais deux lèvres viennent se coller aux miennes, très vite suivies par deux autres et encore deux autres. Et voilà…ça recommence…à chaque année c'est la même chose : toues les filles à qui je plait, c'est à dire les ¾ des filles du lycée, se mettent à la queue leu leu pour me voler un baiser…vous ne comprenez sûrement pas pourquoi je me plaint de cette situation pas vrai ? Y'en a qui veulent être à ma place ? Parce que dans ce cas, y'a pas de problèmes ! Sans séconner, c'est plutôt gênant de pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être embrassé par une fille, pas toujours belle en plus…Oui, je sais, y'a pas que l'apparence qui compte et patati et patata…Excusez moi de ne pas être emballé, sans jeu de mot, quand une fille à la figure recouverte de boutons purulents, la peu luisante, un appareil dentaire ou on peut encore y voir des morceau de repas de la veille et des cheveux gras qui empestent vous roule un patin…Alors ? Vous voulez toujours être à ma place ? Et puis…j'aime pas les filles…bah vi, je suis homo, j'aie les hommes pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas encore cogité. Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait ? Quatre, ma mère, Wufei, je vous parlerais de lui plus tard, promit, et d'autres dont j'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant…Mais je ne cache pas mes préférences sexuelles, au contraire, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Quelle honte y a t'il à aimer une personne du même sex ? réponse simple : aucune. Et pour ceux qui pensent que je devrais avoir honte, que c'est inhumain et tout le tralala et bah ceux la, je les emproutent ! J'avoue que je drague tout ce qui bouge, mec ou fille alors les gens doivent penser que je blague tout le temps donc ils ne se doutes de rien…

Doooooonc, revenons en à l'essentiel : je déteste ce rituel débile dont les filles on prit l'habitude. Je m'arrache à leur baisers et je m'en vais en courant en leur criant un « désolée les filles, passez de bonnes vacances ».Moi ? charmeur ? meeeuuh nan ! Mes paroles trouvent tout de suite échos : un mélange de cri aigus surexcités et le bruit sourd des corps qui tombent évanouis de bonheur ou de déception.

J'exagère à peine…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Je fais mes 'adieux' à Quatre tout en lui promettant de lui téléphoner tous les jours en plus e lui écrire. C'est dur de dire au revoir pour deux mois, je l'aime tant ce petit…oui, je sais, il est loin d'être petit, il fait presque ma taille mais j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça. Quatre retourne dans son pays d'origine pour les grandes vacances et je peux vous dire que c'est loin. Il est arabe. Oui, je sais…il ressemble à tout sauf à un arabe, il est blond aux yeux bleu et il a la peau très claire, mais je peut vous assurer qu'il est arabe ! Bref, vous allez me dire que je suis fou de promettre à mon meilleur ami de l'appeler tous les jours, sur son portable en plus, alors qu'on sera séparés par des milliers de kilomètres…Mais bon…j'ai pas de problèmes d'argent alors autant en profiter, et Quatre non plus n'a aucuns problèmes de ce côtés la, son père est quand même l'homme le plus rire du monde…Moi, mon père il est mort, je ne l'ai connu que très jeune je ne me rappelle presque plus de lui, les seuls souvenirs que je détiens c'est des photos ou il me pousse sur la balançoire ou encore ou il essaye de me faire manger mes raviolis, j'adore cette photo ! Il est mort dans un 'accident' d'avion, mais maman et moi on sait bien que c'était un attentat. C'était quelqu'un de très important mon père. Je ne questionne pas beaucoup maman la dessus, c'est un sujet très sensible avec elle, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et que maman a faillit ne pas réussir à gravir la pente quand mon père a été tué…Pour résumer, il nous a laissé une petite fortune et maman est la patronne de la plus grande entreprise électronique au niveau interplanétaire donc on a vraiment pas de problèmes côtés fric.

Je me demande encore comment maman a fait pour prendre deux mois de vacances, elle qui n'est jamais disponible d'habitude…entre ses obligations de patronne et la gestion de ses nombreux orphelinats, elle n'est jamais à la maison, on doit se voir, ou plutôt se croiser environ une fois par semaine, c'est vraiment pas marrant à vivre. Du coup, je suis tout le temps tout seul à la maison, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout, elle dort très rarement à la maison et quand elle rentre c'est pour travailler sur des dossiers avant qu'elle ne reçoive un autre coup de fil qui l'oblige à quitter la maison pendant 4 jours…Je sais que c'est pas facile pour elle non plus, je l'aime plus que tout ma mère et c'est pour elle que je me démène autan en cours, je veux qu'elle soit fière de sont fils.

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais passer deux mois entier avec elle, ce sera une grande première dans l'histoire de ma vie, rien que d'y penser, ça me rend heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ma maman ! c'est la belle vie !

Nous partons dans trois jours, elle a loué un immense chalet à côté d'un grand étang dans la montagne, on partagera le chalet avec une autre famille, elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais je crois, j'en suis sur même, que c'est parce qu'elle a besoin d'avoir du monde autour d'elle, faut bien qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, et bavarde comme elle est, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas supporté tout seul pendant deux mois. J'espère qu'ils auront un fils ou une fille de mon âge…

A suivre… 

Duo : je m'aime bien dans cette fic

Mimi : encore heureux !

Heero : je n'aime pas dans cette fic

Mimi : t'inquiète, tu vas changer au fur et à mesure

Quatre :C'est quoi cette sale excuse de grandes vacances dans mon pays pour te débarrasser de moi ??

Mimi : rraaaa !! tu m'as percée à jour !!

Quatre : méchanteeuuuu !!

Mimi : désolée 'Quatrounet ' mais cette fic est basée sur Duo et Heero.

Quatre : grr c'est toujours les mêmes de toute façon !

Wufei : Injustice !!

Trowa :…t'as même pas parlé de moi.

Mimi : et ça risque pas, désolée

Trowa :…T_T


	2. Chapitre 2

Grandes Vacances

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

Genre : UA, Yaoi , OOC

Couple : vous verrez bien mais c'est fastoche à deviner

Commentaires : enfin un deuxième chapitre, je l'avais écrit depuis longtemps mais vu que je suis privée d'ordinateur, j'ai pas trouvé le temps de le taper alors le voici enfin ! J'avoue que ce chapitre n'a rien de yaoi et qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose mais je voulais absolument vous décrire la maison de mes rêves, alors c'est sans doute un peu barbant, désolée.

Réponses au reviews :

**Kali** : de toute facon Duo il est tout le temps à violer sur place !! niarck niarck niarck, désolée pour ce deuxième chapitre légèrement nul sur les bords….

**Kino** : hihihihihi je sais, c'était prévisible le coup du 'fils de la famille qui passe leurs vacances avec Duo et sa mère ' mais bon, c'est comme ça ^-^

**Lyxeria** : Tout le monde devine la suite de toute facon, je suis désolée ce chapitre ne vas pas répondre à tes espérances mais bientôt, treees bientôt….

**Salomé Li** : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, promis, je le ferais plus ! et tout cas, bravo, tu es le maillon fort ! mais c'était si prévisible…

**Lizzie **: et voilà la suite, enfin, si on peu appeler ça une suite, il se passe vraiment rien, à part à la fin ^-^ pour mes autres fics et bien je n'ai pas encore écrit de suite mais ça finira par venir, pour l'instant je suis à fond dans cette fic alors j'en profite et quand j'aurais un manque d'inspiration, je passerais aux autres.

**Maitsuya** : merchhiiiii ! je vous promet à tous quel chapitre 3 sera plus intéressant !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Nous sommes enfin arrivés, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : WOUAH ! Top cool ! C'est pas un chalet, c'est un véritable palais ! Je crois qu'on ne peux pas rêver mieux, déjà, de l'extérieur c'est assez impressionnant. La vache ! Ce truc doit faire au moins trois étages, ça existe ça, pour une simple maison ? Je suis obligé de me tordre le cou pour voir le chalet de toute sa hauteur. C'est magnifique, le bois couleur miel donne une impression de chaleur et de bien être incroyable. De petits anges sculptés décorent les contours des fenêtres, de la porte et du toit. Et…re-wouah ! les cheminées, j'ai bien dit les cheminées, il doit en avoir au moins 4 dans la baraque, les cheminées sont de vraies œuvres d'arts ! Celui qui a fait ça à dut y passer un temps fou ! J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi finement sculpté, on a l'impression que les anges représentés sont vivants et qu'ils guettent chacun de nos mouvements, je peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée, ceux qui ont pas vu hantise au ciné ne peuvent pas comprendre, en plus je suis légèrement superstitieux sur les bords…

Sans blagues, ce chalet est vraiment trop beau, j'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur. Je trépigne d'impatience, un vrai gamin…Maman a sans doute remarqué mon insoutenable envie de rentrer pour voir comment c'est fait de l'intérieur puisque qu'elle me fait un doux sourire et me lance les clés que j'attrape au vol. Je cours jusqu'à la porte et manque de me rétamer sur les marches mais je me rattrape vite fait, manquerais plus que je me casse quelque chose…Je sais que c'est bête de se mettre dans des états pareils juste pour un chalet mais je vous jure que mes mains tremblent alors que j'essaye en vain de mettre les clés dans la serrure…ça fait pitié…Je ris de ma maladresse, mieux vaut en rire que d'en pleurer, ma mère m'imite puis, calmement, elle arrive derrière moi et guide mes mains tremblantes jusqu'à la serrure, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pépé qui ne contrôle même plus ses gestes. Alors que je tourne les clés, un petit 'clic' se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre toute seule, comme par magie.

Je retient mon souffle alors que je pénètre dans la demeure. Si l'extérieur est époustouflant, l'intérieur l'est encore plus. Je crois que y'a pas assez de mots pour exprimer ce que je vois. La porte d'entrée donne sur le salon, ou salle à manger, comme vous voulez, et quel salon ! 

A gauche, deux grand canapés super classe que je devine moelleux à souhait, un écran de télé géant, une énorme cheminée entourée de deux fauteuils avec reposes pieds, une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri : élégante et discrète, une table base en verre bleu translucide, des plantes exotiques un peu partout dégageant un doux parfum d'été, sur les murs, des tableaux de toute beauté représentants des paysages jamais vus auparavant, le tout baigné dans une lumière ambrée due aux reflets des rayons du soleils sur le bois des murs.

A droite la cuisine, immense, composée de deux plaques chauffantes (comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?), un four traditionnel, oh ! que vois-je ? un four à pizza ! trop fort ! ! Un lave vaisselle, tant mieux, si y'a quelque chose que j'aime pas, c'est bien faire la vaisselle ! Un évier à trois bassins, 3 surfaces de travail et un grand bar ou cinq tabouret en hauteur n'attendent qu'à être montés. Il y aussi une grande table circulaire du même bois chaleureux que le reste de la maison.

Je reste comme deux ronds de flanc, pour ceux qui comprennent rien, je reste comme un con, la bouche ouverte avec de gros yeux exorbités, z'avez comprit maintenant ?Quand je retrouve mes esprits, je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers qui me séparent du premier étage. Ce dernier est constitué de deux immenses chambres aux couleurs bien choisies et avec une cheminée chacune, je pense que ce sera la chambre des vieux, des parents quoi. D'autres pièces : une salle de bain avec la plus grande baignoire que j'ai jamais vu ! on pourrait se mettre à cinq la dedans ! c'est presque une piscine ce truc ! et…non, je rêve pas : un jacuzzis tout aussi grand que la baignoire ! trop fort ! !. Dans une autre pièce se trouve une superbe bibliothèque, du genre la belle et la bête vous voyez ? comment ça vous connaissez pas la belle et la bête ? bande d'incultes…encore une autre pièce, mais bon sang, c'est pas vrai, y'en a combien dans cette abraque ? J'ouvre la porte…une salle de muscu ! Je vis un rêve éveillé ! Une autre porte, je l'ouvre précipitamment, me demandant quels trésors elle cache…raté, c'est les chiottes…C'en est fini du premier étage, manque plus que le dernier.

Là, je suis encore plus étonné, il y a deux chambres superbes elles aussi, elles sont reliées par un balcon commun. Une autre porte : un salle de jeux ! avec flippers, baby-foot, jeux vidéos à volontés ! une deuxième salle de bain tout aussi belle que l'autre mais un peu moins grande quand même, tient, encore des chiottes et …oh ! une salle de musique avec une batterie, une guitare électrique et tout le tralala ! ! ! je sens que je vais passer des vacances inoubliables moi ! Je m'approprie tout de suite la chambre de gauche, y'a pas de toit, juste des vitres, je peux voir toute la splendeur du ciel tout en restant allongé sur le lit ! Je saute partout, je suis sans aucuns doutes le plus heureux des ados en ce moment. Je redescend les deux étages à la vitesse de l'éclair, je suis sur de rivaliser avec superman la, enlace ma mère occupée à regarder de plus près les plantes et les tableaux du salon. Je la couvre de bisous tout en lui disant que ce chalet est eu top du top, qu'elle a eue une superbe idée en le louant, que je suis plus qu'heureux, que je l'aime…Je ne peux qu'extérioriser ma joie, je la prend dans mes bras et danse avec elle sur une musique rythmé que je suis le seul à entendre et que je lui transmet : c'est la musique du bonheur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Il fait nuit quand nous avons enfin fini de décharger toutes nos affaires et que nous les avons rangés dans le chalet. C'est tellement grand que j'ai presque peur de m'y perdre, presque, il en faut quand même beaucoup plus que ça pour arriver à me faire peur. Maman me prépare à manger. Comme on a pas encore fait les courses ce sera un repas simple ce soir : PPIIZZAASSSS ! ! ! ! Et bah vi, où que l'on aille, nous trimballons toujours avec nous le nécessaire pour faire une pizza. Pendant que maman me prépare avec amour ma pizzas jambon tomate triple fromage : j'aime le fromage, je contemple ma chambre de plus près.

J'ai l'impression d'être un prince. Déjà, j'ai un super lit deux place, ça peut être très intéressant ça !….rooooo ! Mais à quoi vous pensez ? bande de pervers ! J'ouvre une armoire qui me semble inutile puisque j'ai déjà un grand placard coulissant ou mettre mes vêtements…Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette armoire est loin, très loin d'être inutile ! En l'ouvrant je découvre une immense télé avec playstation 2, x-box et dreamcast, le tout avec une tonne de jeux qui viennent de sortir du genre Final Fantasy X Tekken 5 ou encore Resident Evil !! J'aperçois même un petit frigo ! C'est trop cool ! J'ai aussi un grand bureau avec un ordinateur portable dessus et je devine tout de suite que j'ai l'ASDL grâce au gros modem vert qui est posé à côté de la souris à faisceau laser et du joystick. J'ouvre un des tiroir du bureau : une panoplie de CD-roms, un autre tiroir : la plus belle collection de crayons, de feutres, de pastel, de peinture, de pinceaux, d'encre de chine que j'ai jamais vue ! C'est super ! Le dessin c'est une de mes plus grandes passions, en plus je me débrouille pas trop mal. Je crois que je suis né pour dormir dans cette chambre. Encore une surprise : dans un coin de la chambre je découvre une impressionnante collection de mangas !! C'est la belleeuuu vie !!!!!!! Je m'affale sur mon lit, heureux. Même le lit est comme dans mes rêves : un bon gros matelas bien rembourré en plumes d'oiseaux et trois énormes oreillers tout aussi mou !! Je découvre une petite télécommande sur ma table de chevet, curieux, je m'en empare et m'avise de découvrir quels en sont les fonctions, note pour moi même : ouuaa !:! comment que j'cause trop bien moi aujourd'hui ! 1er bouton : La lumière se tamise pour devenir bleutée, j'adore ! 2eme bouton : toujours un jeu de lumière mais cette fois çi on se croirais en discothèque, y'a plein de couleurs rouge, bleu, verte, violet et tout et tout qui tournent dans tous les sens, c'est super ! 3eme bouton : après l'ambiance disco, l'ambiance planétarium, y'a plein d'étoiles qui tournent doucement .4eme bouton : les volets automatiques se mettent en route le 'toit' de verre se recouvre. 5eme bouton : quelques fenêtres s'ouvrent, rien de très extraordinaire.6eme et dernier bouton : là, c'est une série de CDs audio qui sortent du mur, c'est trop trop bien ! Je lève la tête, toujours allongé sur mon lit, les étoiles sont vachement belle ce soir, c'est la première fois que je vois un ciel aussi beau. J'éteins alors toutes les lumières, seul la lueur de la lune m'éclaire. Je sais que je me répète mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve, je fixe les étoiles, laissant mes pensées dériver, je me sens étrangement calme, nan, je suis pas malade, je suis heureux, nuance. Je pense à l 'été merveilleux que je vais passer, à toutes les choses que je vais pouvoir faire, à…Un 'bipbipbip' me fait revenir à la réalité, je rallume les lumière et découvre un petit visiophone à côté de ma porte, j'appuie sur le bouton, maman apparaît à l'écran.

-« T'as vu ça mon poussin ? Y'a des visiophone un peu partout dans le chalet, c'est pas super ? allez, viens manger, c'est près »

Je lui fait un super sourire comme seul moi sait les faire.

-« J'arrive tout de suite m'man »

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Après avoir bien mangé, nous mettons de la musique douce dans le salon, je trouve la même télécommande que dans ma chambre et devine qu'elle sert à la même chose, j'chuis vraiment trop intelligent…J'appuie sur un bouton et la salle se remplit d'une lumière bleutée que j'adore par dessus tout. J'invite ma mère à danser un slow c'est elle qui m'a appris toutes les danses, c'est un super professeur, je suis le roi de la danse maintenant ! Nous dansons, tournons, virevoltons au rythme sage de la musique. Mes cheveux flottent à chaque mouvements, je les avaient détachés avant de manger, quand j'étais encore dans ma chambre. Nous nous laissons emporter par la musique, j'adore ces moments privilégiés avec maman. Je suis bien. Une sonnerie casse le charme du moment. Sans pour autant éteindre la musique ou même la lumière bleue, je me déplace jusqu'à la porte, laissant maman danser toute seule. Je sais que c'est la famille avec qui nous allons passer nos vacances qui est derrière la porte, je sourit. J'ouvre la porte, reconnais immédiatement la personne qui est devant moi et m'exclame :

-« YUY ?! »

Il me regarde, surpris, je crois qu'il ne m'a pas encore reconnu, faut dire qu'avec les cheveux détachés, ce que je ne fait jamais au lycée, et la lumière bleue dans mon dos, ça doit lui faire un drôle d'effet le pauvre…et soudain, ses yeux s'ecarquillent et il cri tout aussi fort que moi, si ce n'est plus :

-« Ma…MAXWELL ?????!!!! »

D'une même voix, nous nous exclamons :

« MAIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ? »

Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée…

A suivre.

Duo : J'aime cette maison

Mimi : moa aussiiiiiii je veux la memeuuuu

Heero ton chapitre est nul, il parle presque pas de moi

Mimi : on t'as pas sonné espèce d'égocentrique !

Heero : bon, quand est-ce que j'ai Duo dans mon lit moa ?

Mimi et Duo : PARDON ????

Heero bah quoi ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Grandes Vacances

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

Genre : OOC, UA, yaoi plus tard etc…

Couple : bientôt, bientôt

Commentaire : ah !! enfin j'ai eue le temps de taper ce p***** de chapitre !!!! heureuseuu moa !! et au fait, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Réponses aux dites reviews :

**Kali : **Si tu veux en savoir plus sur Hee-chan et Duo, regarde donc tout à la fin du chapitre, quand je me fait à moitié tuer par Heero (petit conseil : ne jamais énerver un soldat parfait en manque de lemon) 

**Lizzie :** ahhhh…moi aussi je veux la même maison , t'imagine un peu ? le revveeuuu !!!

**Horusso :** je me pose la même question, ne t'inquiète pas T_T

**Maitsuya :** heureuse que tu aimes ^-^ dit moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. 

**Shinji :** Merci beaucoup ^_^ et voici enfin la suite, servie sur plateau !!

**Lyxeria :** J'aime bien finir mes chapitres sur une sorte de suspense (pas toujours réussit d'ailleurs T_T gomen) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^_______^ 

**Nicolina : **hihihi j'ai pas fini de les faire souffrir les petits coco !! niarck niarck niarck !!!

**Chapitre 3 :**

Okayyy…nous sommes dans le salon, ma mère discute gaiement…A oui…c'est 'nous' ? C'est bien ça la question ? Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir…raaa vous êtes têtus !! C'est bon, vous avez gagnés, vous allez rire…Maman et moi nous sommes sur un des canapés, celui de gauche plus exactement et devinez qui se trône sur le canapé d'en face ? Bingo ! Heero Yuy et ses parents…je vous avais bien dit que vous alliez rire ! en tout cas, moi, je peux vous assurer que je ne ris pas, mais alors pas tu tout…enfin si, mais c'est plutôt un rire jaune, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Yuy, quand à lui, n'à pas ouvert la bouche, je peux juste voir le feu rageur qui brûle dans ses yeux cobalts. Le pauuuuvre, il doit me maudire de lui gâcher ainsi ses vacances…Laissez moi rire ! Il croit peut être que je suis content de le voir moi ? Putain ! fait chier ! Oui, je suis grossier et alors ?…excusez moi mais là, j'ai la haine, je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quand je pense que tout avait commencé à merveille, un vrai compte de fée, et là, mon monde si parfait s'écroule sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est vraiment injuste, me voici condamner à vivre un véritable enfer : passer deux mois en compagnie du mec que je déteste le plus sur terre, ça c'est des vacances ! tient, il faut que je pense à appeler Quatre, il va bien se foutre de ma gueule…Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Promit, j'arrête le Nutella, les pizzas, les bonbons, les jeux vidéos, tout ce que vous voulez mais par pitié faites le partir !!!! Bah…de toute façon mes suppliques ne servant à rien…T_T

Donc on est dans le salon, maman et les parents de Yuy parlent avec entrain, je crois que j'ai trouvé pire pipelette que maman : la mère de Yuy. Ca fait bien 20 minutes que je suis là, assis sagement dans ce canapé, juste en face de lui en plus…quelle chance…D'après ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation, les parents de Yuy sont des amis à ma mère, ils travaillent pour elle, c'est ces conseillers ou je sais plus trop quoi, Toujours est-il qu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble au boulot et qu'ils s'entendent à merveille. Maman n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est toute heureuse de sa 'surprise'. Ah oui, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, je suis en effet treeeeeees surprit et treeees énervé. Mais bon, comme le disait mon psy : « il faut que tu canalises tes sentiments » je peux vous dire que je canalise mes sentiments, je les canalisent très très bien…je les canalisent incroyablement bien…mais putain c'est quoi cette merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout la l'autre bouffon ? Qu'il dégage ! c'est MON chalet, MES vacances !!!! Et là, je me rappelle de la bonne 'surprise' de ma mère, voilà ce qu'elle a osée me sortir :

-« Ca fait des mois que nous préparons notre coup, Odin, Noin et moi ! Je suis si contente ! Comme nous savions que Heero et toi étiez dans la même classe, nous nous sommes dit que vous réunir pour les grandes vacances serait une bien bonne idée, toi qui avais peur de t'ennuyer par manque d'adolescent de ton âge et bien voilà qui est réglé maintenant, c'est pas super ça mon petit poussin ? »

Comment j'ai trop la hoooooonte… « mon petit poussin »…grrrr, je suis sur d'avoir vu un début de sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Yuy, il s'est foutu de ma gueule ce connard ! Mais que pouvais-je répondre à maman ? J'allais tout de même pas piquer ma crise après tous les efforts qu'elle a fait pour organiser ces vacances d'été…Alors que croyez vous que j'ai fait ? Et bah je lui ai fait un gros bisous en lui disant que ça me faisait vraiment très plaisir qu'elle ai pensé à moi de la sorte. En un sens je lui ai pas mentit, ah oui, je vous l'ai pas dit ? je ne mens jamais, je dissimule la vérité mais je n'ai jamais mentit à qui que ce soit, sauf à moi même peut être…Je disais donc que dans un sens je lui ai pas menti, j'apprécie vraiment le fait qu'elle ai pensé à 'remédier à ma solitude', elle pense vraiment à me faire plaisir et ça me fait chaud au cœur mais…elle aurait quand même pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Yuy ! En parlant de ce crétin, si vous aviez vu la tête qu'il a tiré quand j'ai dit à maman que j'étais content ! A mourir de rire ! Il a du se faire des idées sur le coup, mais heureusement je me suis rattrapé en lui balançant le super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue sans que personne d'autre que lui ne s'en rende compte. A mon avis, vu le regard qu'il m'en donné en retour, il a vite comprit que j'avais dit ça juste pour faire plaisir à maman…brrrr…il fait peur ce mec quand il s'y met.

Je regarde discrètement l'horloge, j'ai pas envi de faire impoli devant les vieux de Yuy, ils sont l'air très sympas. Noin, sa mère, elle arrête pas de parler, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle me fait penser à maman et à moi. Odin, son père, est un peu plus discret et réservé mais il participe quand même à la discutions en faisant des p'tites blagues qui on même réussies à me faire rire. Mais j'ai peur que maman ne parle de trop, elle ne sait pas quand s'arrêter et n'a aucune gêne, elle serait bien capable de leur raconter comment je suis tombé dans les chiottes quand j'étais petit et que je m'étais endormit, le cul coincé, sans compter le fait que l'on ne m'a sortit de là que 3 heures après, quand maman s'est rendue compte qu'elle parlait toute seule dans la cuisine…bref, pour l'instant elle a tenu sa langue mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne dure pas bien longtemps. Je regarde donc l'horloge vite fait : 1 heure du matin, c'est peut être pour ça que je suis crevé…je jète un coup d'œil rapide à Yuy, apparemment lui, il s'en fout comme de sa dernière chemise, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début. Et soudain, LA phrase est prononcée :

-« Non ? C'est vrai ? oh mais tu sais, j'ai encore plus drôle, je t'ai jamais raconté qu'un jour, quand il était petit Duo… »

Je peux vous dire que je réagit au quart de tour, Yuy a relevé la tête soudainement intéressé par la conversation, le salopart ! J'interromps vite fait maman avant qu'elle n'en dise plus mais je reste tout de même poli .

-« Excuse moi m'man mais il est tard et madame et monsieur Yuy sont sans doute fatigués de leur voyage, on pourrait les aider à décharger leurs affaires et reprendre cette conversation demain tu penses pas ? »

Alala, j'm'adore, je suis content de mon coup là !

-« Oui mon chéri, tu as tout à fait raison, heureusement que t'es la mon petit Duo, j'aurais très bien pu continuer à parler toute la nuit ! »

-« Je sais…c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai interrompu m'man… »

La mère de Yuy se lève et me pince gentiment les joues sous le regard meurtrier de son fils.

-« Oh !!! Mais il est trop mignon ton fiston ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'avais encore jamais vu mais tu as raison Hélène, il est vraiment adorable ! »

Pour ceux ou celles qui on rien compris, Hélène, c'est ma mère. Je remercie madame Yuy non sans rougir quelque peu puis nous partons tous ensemble décharger les deux voitures espaces.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pffffffff, j'chuis trop nazeuuuu !! Vite ! mon lit ! On a mit plus d'une heure à tout décharger. Ils ont emmené tellement de choses que je me demande si ils n'ont pas décidés de s'installer ici jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. J'en peux plus, j'ai mal partout et puis Yuy me prend grave la tête ! Autant Odin et Noin sont super sympas, bah oui, je les appelles par leur prénom ils me l'on demandé tout à l'heure alors je vais pas m'en priver, autant Yuy est un super gros con. Désolé d'être aussi grossier mais ce mot lui convient tellement bien…Il apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout que ses parents soient aussi familiers avec moi. Mon dieu…si les yeux avaient le pouvoir de tuer, je serais mort depuis longtemps déjà ! Mais bon, faut pas que je me prenne la tête avec ça. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose en ce moment : doorrmmiiirrrrrr !! Je me met rapidement en pyjamas, c'est à dire en simple caleçon, il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour mettre autre chose, je m'effondre enfin dans mon lit bien mou. C'est super ! ahhh douce joie que la douceur de la couette !!!! mmmmm….dodo… Et la, d'un coup, un fou furieux entre précipitamment dans ma chambre, sans frapper en plus ! Son regard me lance de véritables éclairs, je grogne :

-« Ca te tuerais de frapper avant d'enter Yuy ? »

-« Ce qui me tue Maxwell c'est que tu sois là »

-« Tu crois que cette situation m'amuse peut être ? au fait mec, merci de gâcher mes vacances, t'es super fort sur ce coup là ! »

-« Je te retourne le compliment p'vre crétin dégénéré »

-« C'en était pas un et le crétin de nous deux, c'est plutôt toi. »

-« Retire ce que tu viens de dire Maxwell ! »

-« Pour rien au monde Yuy . »

Et voilà, ça dégénère, quel imbécile ! Il me saute dessus, mais nan les enfants, pas dans ce sens la ! Et essaye de me frapper, mais je suis fort à ce petit jeu là. J'en suis pas fier mais j'en ai envoyé plus d'un à l'Hospital de cette façon…Je bloque l'attaque de Yuy et essaye de le frapper à mon tour mais il esquive. Hé ! Il se bat plutôt bien ! On continu comme ça pendant quelques minutes puis, d'un violent coup de pied, je l'envoi au tapi, ou plutôt, il se pète a gueule du lit et atterrit, les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol dur de la chambre. Et là, encore une réaction très intelligente de ma part : au lieu de me ruer sur lui pour le tabasser, j'éclate bêtement de rire, j'vous jure, y'a des moments ou je me désespère moi même…Et c'est à ce moment que maman intervient en entrant, sans frapper elle non plus, dans ma chambre. O_o agru ? pourquoi elle se cache les yeux ?

-« C'est rien les enfants , je suis juste de passage, j'en ai pour deux secondes, vous arrêtez pas pour moi, vous pouvez continuer à faire ce que vous êtes e train de faire, c'est pas un problème pour moi. »

Heu…de quoi elle parle là ? soudain, je réalise la portée de ses paroles : elle croit que Yuy et moi on est en train de…

-« -MAMAN ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas aller t'imaginer ??? »

Je suis furieux, elle écarte sa main de devant ses yeux et bous regarde tour à tour, moi sur le oit et Yuy sur le sol, se relevant difficilement, puis ce met à rire.

-« Hahahahaha, excusez moi mes canards , je pensais que vous… »

-« Oui, c'est bon, j'avais compris, pas la peine de le rappeler ! »

Elle s'approche de nous, avec un drôle de sourire…ooohhhhh !! que j'aime pas ce sourire !!

-« Duo…dit moi… »

Heu….Help me, ma mère me fout les boules.

-« C'est… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me sortir comme conneries ?

-« Ton petit copain ? »

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? hahahahahaha n'importe quoi !!!! Mon inquiétude disparaît soudainement et je peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-« Mais non maman, c'est juste un…copain… »

Beurk ! J'ai dit que Yuy était un de mes copains !! Vite ! du savon pour que je me lave la bouche ! Ma mère affiche un petit air déçu.

-« Oh…quel dommage, je le trouve plutôt mignon et puis vous iriez super bien ensemble vous le savez ça ? »

Elle dit ça tout en faisant un big clin d'œil à Yuy, il doit penser que ma mère est complètement folle. Hé ! Telle mère tel fils nan ? ok…j'ai rien dit, oubliez ça…Toujours est-il que je sens qu'une fois de plus, maman ne vas pas en rester là, mais que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Elle d'adresse maintenant à Yuy, prépare toi à souffrir, niarck niarck niarck.

-« Et bien Heero, qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez mon fils ? »

-« Pa…pardon ?? »

-« Il est beau pourtant tu ne trouve pas ? Si tu savais le nombre de cœur qu'il a brisé d'un simple regard, oui, c'est bien mon fils ça et patati, et patata… »

J'aime profondément ma mère mais là, c'est trop ! Je viens au secours de Yuy qui, visiblement ne sait plus ou se mettre mais rassurer vous, je fais pas ça pour l'aider, non, je fais ça pour que maman se taise, qu'elle parte et que Yuy se casse par la même occasion et alors je pourrais ENFIN dormir…

-« Laisses tomber m'man, Yu…heu…Heero n'est pas Homo, il est Héréro. »

J'ai appelé Yuy par son prénom, j'ai appelé Yuy par son prénom !!!!!!!!!! Horreur !!! Et maman qui continue de parler ! c'est pas vrai ! je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un moi !!

-« Oh…mais quel dommage, je continue à penser que vous feriez un très beau couple tout les deux ! »

Elle dit ça en regardant Yuy, je crois qu'il est trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soir, il se contente de fixer bêtement ma mère, la bouche entre ouverte. Le regard de maman ce tourne alors vers moi, elle semble triste, oh non ! ne me regarde pas comme ça…

-« Duo…ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas ramené de petit copain à la maison… »

Non maman ! je t'en prit, tais toi, ne prononce pas son nom !!!

-« …depuis que Solo et toi vous vous êtes séparés tu… »

…elle l'a dit…je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, non, je ne pleurerais pas.

-« Maman, sort s'il te plait »

J'ai du dire ça d'une voix plus brisée que je ne le voulait, maman et Yuy me regardent surprit. Maman  me frotte affectueusement les cheveux …y'a que elle qui a le droit de faire ça, elle et….non, je ne pleurerais pas !

-« S'il te plait… »

-« Je t'aime mon fils, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui maman , je t'aime aussi »

Elle s'éloigne et nous souhaite une bonne nuit, oui, je l'aime ma mère mais si des fois elle pouvait réfléchir avant de parler, ce serait tellement bien…J'ai les yeux dans le vague, je regarde fixement ma couette. Yuy fini de se relever et je me rend compte qu'il est encore là, une vague de fureur m'envahi, maman a déballé ma vie amoureuse devant ce crétin !

-« Dégage Yuy, t'as rien à faire ici ! »

-« Maxwell… »

-« J'AI DIT DEGAGE !!!!! »

-« Très bien ! de toute façon, je supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que toi, tu peux être sur que je ne reviendrais pas de sitôt dans ta chambre et fait moi plaisir, étouffe toi avec ton oreiller cette nuit comme ça j'aurais pas à voir ta sale tête pendant 2 mois ! »

Il claque la porte , je suis enfin seul, je prend la télécommande et met la lumière en mode planétarium. Je regarde les fausses étoiles tourner dans ma chambre et les vraies étoiles dans le ciel noir. Solo…les garçons ne pleurent pas  vrai ? Alors c'est quoi ce liquide salé qui coule doucement sur les joues ? répond moi Solo…Solo…

A suivre….

Duo : T________T C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre horrible ?

Mimi : j'aimerais t'y voir à écrire une fic alors que t'es en pleine période de dépression !

Heero : je constate que je n'ai toujours pas eu Duo dans mon lit….

Mimi : Roooo mais tu m'énerve toa !! tu risque pas de l'avoir dans ton lit avant un certain bout de temps !

Duo : Re T__________T Je veux un Lemon moi !!

Mimi : T'inquiète pas mon bébé, il y en aura un bientôt, dans 2 ou 3 chapitre ! mais pas avec Hee-chan

Heero : COMMENT CA ?????

Mimi : oups..j'en ai trop dit ! osskkoouurrr DDDDUUOOOO le méchant hee-chan veut me tuer

Duo :crève !comment as tu osé me séparer de heero ?

Mimi : maissheeuuuuu


	4. Chapitre 4

Grandes Vacances

Série : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi bientôt, bientôt

Commentaire : en hop ! un zoli chapitre 4, je sais, c'est long, y'a pas encore de yaoi mais je compte faire traîner cette fic sur beaucoup de chapitre, je veux pas que ce soir une simple histoire de cul, j'aimerais essayer de décrire une histoire ou les sentiments s'éveillent peu à peu, je sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais je garde espoir !! ^-^ Merci  de vos encouragements, ça me fait plaisir, coraline, si tu lis ce chapitre j'aimerais te dire un grand merci car tu m'envois régulièrement des mail me disant que tu adore mes fics et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, surtout que je suis dans une phase pas super super en ce moment alors merci encore !

Réponses aux reviews :  

**Kitsune :**Je ne te dirais pas comment va évoluer la relation Heero-Duo, mais bon, c'est plutôt facile à deviner puisque que je une 1x2 forever ! lol ^-^ 

**Horusso :** Mimi :Nan mais c'est vrai ! de quoi ils se plaignent ces deux la !  Duo : Bah tu comprend, c'est dur pour nous d'être en grandes vacances avec des jeux vidéos et Internet à volonté… Heero : je confirme Mimi : Hypocrites !!!!!!Vous allez souffrir !! niarck niarck niarck 

**Isymea :**C'est vrai ? c'est un de tes UA préférés ? oooh !! ça me fait trop plaisir !!! merciiii, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue par la suite ! Heero et Duo ensemble ? p't'être bin qu'oui, p't'être bin qu'non ! ^_______^ 

**Kinochan : **je suis désolée** , **ff.net a merdé et je sais pas pourquoi mais il avait mit tout mon texte en compact, mais j'ai réparer ça par la suite . Tu penses que ce sera un DuoxSolo ? hihihihihi je n'en dirais pas plus ! 

**Lyxeria :**niarck niarck niarck j'aime faire souffrir mes persos et changer leur personnalité, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça changera, lentement mais sûrement ! ^-^

**Dancelune :** Contente d'avoir pu de divertir ! j'ai fait de mon mieux pour glisser un peu d'humour de temps en temps pour refléter un peu mieux la personnalité de Duo mais c'est pas tout le temps évident. 

**Poucycatt :**merci beaucoup !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas arrêter de si tôt, je suis à fond dedans, je laisse même mes autres fics de côté…je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire plaise autant, je suis contenteuu ^__________^

 **Nicolina : **Tu es la deuxième à penser que le lemon sera avec Solo et je te répond : peut être, je vais pas lâcher le morceau ! ^-^ nan ! j'dirais rien, vous verrez !! En fait, le coup de la mère qui entre dans le chambre, je l'ai trouvé au dernier moment, quand j'étais en train de taper mon brouillon sur l'ordi, cette scène à faillit ne pas exister ! merci pour tes encouragements ! 

**Kali : **ah ! enfin ! Kali, copine de moi ! (hé ! le meilleur pour la fin ! ~_^) Alors….bah vi, le lemon ne sera pas avec Heero, enfin le premier lemon car je compte bien en faire au moins deux ^______^ je te laisse deviner avec qui ça sera, je laisserais des indices dans les prochains chapitres.

**Chapitre 4 :**

J'ai la tête dans le cul…si vous me permettez l'expression. Je viens de me réveiller avec un big mal de crâne et…à non ! tout sauf ça !! Beuuuh T___T J'ai oublié de m'attacher les cheveux avant de m'endormir…j'ai plein de nœud !! La journée commence vachement bien, ça fait peur…en plus je suis sur que j'ai les yeux tout rouge et tout gonflés, ça terni mon image de beau gosse là !Bon, aller Duo, te laisse pas abattre ! Bon, ok, t'es coincé pendant 2 mois avec le plus parfait des crétin et avec une mère qui déballe ta vie amoureuse devant tout le monde sans même s'en rendre compte…et t'as plein de nœud dans les cheveux…mais bon ! ça pourrait être pire ! au moins, il pleut pas !…c'est quoi ce gros bruit ?…j'aurais encore du me la fermer moi, devinez quoi ? je dois être maudis…un orage vient d'éclater et il se met soudainement à pleuvoir des cordes…y'a des jours comme ça ou il faut mieux rester dans son lit, ça le fait pas si je reste 60 petits jours au lit pas vrai ? alors je vais me lever…et puis de toute façon vu le bruit que fait la pluie sur les vitres, je pense que je ne vais pas supporter de rester 2 minutes de plus dans cette chambre !! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de prendre une chambre avec un toit entièrement fait de verre ? j'chuis le roi des cons ! C'est décidé, je sors du lit ! j'ai mal au cranneuuuuu…..oula…heu…je doit encore être dans les vaps parce que là, mon réveil il indique un tout petit peu 16 heures…je cligne des yeux, l'heure change ! Je me disais aussi ! heu…comment ça 16h01 ? La vache ! J'ai dormis super longtemps ! Et j'ai super faim ! non, c'est pas vrai, je pense pas qu'à mon estomac…enfin pas seulement à mon estomac plutôt ^-^. J'essaye en vain de me démêler les cheveux. Raaaaa !! Et cette pluie ! c'est fou ce qu'elle peut faire comme boucan ! J'ai tellement faim que j'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mon démêlage de cheveux ! Bon, je laisse tomber, j'enfile vite fait une chemise et un pantalon noir, bah vi, faut pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes, et je descend, la brosse à cheveux dans la main.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Maman doit avoir un septième sens (je compte sa manie de parler de tout et de rien pendant trois milles ans comme son sixième sens…), en arrivant à la cuisine, un énorme bol de bon chocolat chaud et des dizaines de tartines grillée au beurre et à la confiture !! miiiaammmmm. Elle me fait un grand sourire, mais nan !! pas la tartine à la confiture ! je parle de ma mère là ! Et puis elle me colle un gros bisous sur la joue avant de me prendre dans ses bars et de me faire un gros câlin. Oui, je suis j'ai 16 ans, enfin bientôt 17,  mais je suis encore à ma période câlin et gamin et je suis pas prêt d'en finir avec cette période. Je sais que maman se sent mal à cause d'hier soir alors elle essaye de se rattraper, elle est vraiment adorable, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle vous ne trouvez pas ? Je m'installe sur un des tabourets haut et me prépare à manger tout ce que je peux mais…il manque quelque chose…OU EST LE NUTELLA ????? Je regarde maman , elle a comprit ma question muette, même si on est presque jamais ensemble à cause de son boulot, elle me connaît incroyablement bien, c'est comme si elle m'avait faite !…heu minute là…elle m'a faite…oula, je doit pas être encore très bien réveillé moi. Elle me montre le fauteuil d'un coup de tête, je me retourne, elle en profite pour prendre la brosse et me démêler les cheveux. Vous savez ce que je vois sur le fauteuil en question ? Yuyn en train de caresser un chat qui vient d'on ne sait ou avec une main et avec l'autre main…..il plonge sa cuillère dans MON pot de Nutella avant de la porter à sa bouche !!Mais euuuhh !! Il a pas le droit de faire ça !

-« T'as bientôt fini avec le Nutella ? »

Yuy se retourne vers moi, il a l'air surpris, ses mains restent en suspens pendant quelques secondes puis il reprend ses activités, faignant de ne pas m'avoir entendu. Je commence à m'énerver, j'ai pas eut ma dose de Nutella quotidienne, ça peut être dangereux…pour les autres, pas pour moi bien sur…

-« T'as fini ou pas ? »

-« Non »

Je vais le tuer !!! Je crois qu'il ne peux pas y avoir plus de provocation dans l'intonation d'une voix. Ce mec va me rendre fou !! Le pire c'est qu'il m'ignore maintenant, il fait comme si je m'existais pas et continu à manger égoïstement le Nutella devant mon nez ! Il est suicidaire ou quoi ? Maman fini de me natter les cheveux alors que je bouillonne de l'intérieur.

-« Merci m'man »

-« C'est rien mon chéri, je pars avec Noin et Odin, nous allons faire les courses avant que ce soit impossible de rouler sous cette pluie infernale »

Oh non, elle a pas me laisser toute seule dans ce grand chalet avec LUI ?

-« Quand est-ce que Kuro arrive ? »

-« Dans quelques jours j'irais le chercher, je te le promet »

-« Ok, dit, est-ce que tu pourras racheter du Nutella puisqu'une certaine personne, pour ne pas la nommer, n'est-ce pas HEERO, se goinfre avec le pot que NOUS avions acheté ? »

Maman se met à rire, elle crois sans doute que je taquine un vieux copain, faut dire que je charrie vraiment mes copains comme ça mais avec Yuy, j'ai une once de méprit dans le voix qui m'étonne moi même et que je n'ai certainement pas avec les autres. Maman ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, tant mieux. Yuy, même si je sais qu'il a entendu ce que j'ai dit, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et continu à ne faire comme si ne rien n'étais. Il n'énerve à ne pas réagir comme ça !!! Odin et Noin attendent ma mère, ils partent et me voilà seul avec l'autre débile. Au fait, je vous ai pas dit qui était Kuro ? Nan, c'est pas mon petit copain, il est bien trop petit et poilu à mon goût, en plus il  bave alors c'est pas le top…Kuro c'est mon chien chien à moi ^-^ Je l'adore, il est trop beau, c'est un bébé labrador tout noir, d'ou son nom qui veut dire noir en japonais, oui, je sais, je suis pas allé cherché bien loin…Il a eut ses 7 mois il y a 1 semaine et il me manque !!!! Il est chez le véto en ce moment, il devait avoir des vaccins et il fallait le castrer, je sais pas pourquoi le véto le garde aussi longtemps, sans doute pour me faire chier….bref, je veux mon chien ! Et quand je vois le chat de Yuy sur ces genoux, je suppose que c'est son chat, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Soudain, mon visage d'éclair d'un sourire pas très rassurant il paraît ^-^ je viens d'avoir une trèèèèèèèès bonne idée ! niarck niarck niarck. Je me met à appeler le chat en faisant plein de petits bruits avec ma bouche. Et ça marche !! Le chat rapplique aussitôt, il part des genoux de Yuy et court vers moi, tout heureux, il me saute dessus et frotte sa tête contre mon torse, ce chat est vraiment trop chou ! Yuy est furax, j'ai obtenu l'effet demandé, j'chuis trop une bête moaa !! Le chat se met à ronronner et se presse contre moi, je le gratouille derrière l'oreille et il fond littéralement, il s'étale de tout sont long sur mes genoux, ventre à l'air, j'ai toujours su comment m'y perdre avec les animaux. Je nargue Yuy.

-« Héhéhé, le chat contre le Nutella ^-^ »

Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, Yuy est au bord de la crise de nerf, ça se voit à sa posture tendue. Furieux, il se lève, récupère son chat qui pousse un petit miaulement de dépit et sort de la cuisine. Alors qu'il est rendu aux premières marches de l'escalier, je l'interpelle.

-« Et le Nutella alors ? »

-« Je suis pas ta bonne Maxwell, si tu veux le Nutella t'as qu'à bouger tes fesses et aller le chercher »

Moi je verrais bien Yuy avec un petit tablier blanc et rien en dessous…HEIN ? C'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu penser une telle horreur ! Je vais récupérer le Nutella et lance un « Merciiiii » mielleux en direction des escalier pour être sur qu'il entende. Je l'entend crier un « crétin », il a l'air vraiment pas content ^_____________^ J'aime bien le faire chier, tout compte fait, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser pendant ces deux mois.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Y'a pas à dire, j'aime ce chalet, je me suis installé sur mon lit ( pas fait au passage, bah oui, on est en vacances quand même !) et…je joue à la playstation 2 ! La pluie à arrêter de tomber du coup je peux enfin rester dans ma chambre sans avoir les oreilles en bouillie. Du coup je suis en train de foutre une pâtée à tous les persos de Tekken 5, je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Je les massacre tous ! Mouahahaha je suis trop fort pour eux ! N'empêche que je commence à en avoir marre de me battre contre la console…si seulement Quatre était là…tient, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de l'appeler hier ! faut dire que j'avais autre chose à penser mais quand même ! Je m'apprête donc à arrêter la play pour passer un coup de fil à mon Quatrounet national quand j'entend des miaulements désespérés venant de derrière ma porte. Ca peut que être le chat de Yuy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Remarque, y'a de quoi être apeuré d'avoir un maître comme Yuy…à sa place j'aurais les boules ! Mais non ! pas dans ce sens là !! pervers !!! J'ouvre la porte avant que le chat ne finisse de la déchiqueter avec ses p'tites griffes. Le chat, trempé, se précipite sur mon lit, sous les couettes. Gneu ? il lui manque une case à ce chat ? qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Et pourquoi il est mouillé comme ça ? minute….il va ruiner ma literie la !!!! ça va sentir le chat mouillé pendant 500 ans ! trop pas cool T_T Je me dirige vers le lit et prend le chat tremblant comme une feuille dans mes bras, p'vre p'tite chose apeurée. Il s'accroche désespérément à mes vêtements et soudain j'entend Yuy hurler :

-« Shiro !!! ou es-tu ? C'est pas la peine de te cacher ! Viens ici t'y couperas pas ! »

Mais il veut faire quoi à ce pauvre petit chaton ? C'est un malade…il passe rapidement devant la porte de ma chambre puis revient sur ses pas. Il me regarde étonné. Il s'approche et essaye de me reprendre le chat mais ce dernier refuse d'enlever ses griffes de ma chemise en satin noir !! Ma chemiseuuuuuuu !! et merde….pouillé la chemise….j'ai trop pas de chance…

-« Yuy ! Mais fait attention bon sang espèce d'andouille ! »

-« T'as qu'à le lâcher !! »

-« C'est lui qui veut pas me lâcher et arrête de tirer comme un malade sur ce pauvre chat ! non seulement tu vas lui faire mal mais en plus je risque de finir sans chemise ! »

-« C'est pas mon problème, t'as qu'à m'aider à décrocher Shiro au lieu de jacasser. »

-« Shiro ? »

-« Le chat Baka ! »

-« Oh…et puis d'abord je jacasse pas, c'est les pies qui jacassent ! »

-« C'est bien ce que je disais Maxwell… »

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !!!! Le chat fini par lâcher prise, ou plutôt c'est la chemise qui lâche prise…ma pauvre chemise a rendue l'âme, c'est plus qu'un tas de chiffons…maman va ma tuer…le chat tremble toujours autant et Yuy me regarde un peu bizarre…il a jamais vu un mec torse nu celui la ? Putain ! Il m'énerve !! Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver !!!

-« Mais qu'est-ce tu as fait à ce pauvre chat pour qu'il se mette dans des états pareils ? »

-« C'est pas tes affaires Maxwell. »

-« J'aimerais savoir la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdue une de mes chemises préférées alors crache le morceau avant que ça se finisse en bagarre ! »

-« …C'est le jour de son bain… »

Comme un con, j'éclate de rire, tu m'étonnes que le chat soit terrorisé, je le serais aussi si Yuy essayerais de me faire rendre un bain…quoi que…heu…qu'est-ce que je raconte moi encore ? Yuy caresse tendrement le chat pour essayer de la calmer et ça marche, c'est choouuuuu….oula…pourquoi faut-il que je pense tout le temps à tes conneries moi ? ça devient grave…Yuy fixe la console, je fixe le chat, nos yeux se croissent, j'aborde un enoooorme sourire.

-« Je te propose un marché. »

Je croit que je lui fait peur, c'est la meilleure ça ! T'inquiète pas mon chou, je vais pas te manger même si tu paraît trèèès comestible et que tu as des putain de…STOP !!!! Faut vraiment que j'arrête là !! Je suis en manque ou quoi ?…connexion des neurones…constatation des faits…ah oui en effet je suis en manque…super…bon, je penserais à ce petit problème plus tard…Yuy fini par me répondre, un peu méfiant quand même.

-« Quoi donc ? »

Je suis un peu surpris, je pensais qu'il serait partit sans même pendre la peine de me répondre.

-« Et bien…visiblement tu sais pas comment t'y prendre pour faire un bain à un chat, je dois en faire 3 par jour quand je vais chez ma grande mère donc je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. Je veux bien t'aider si après tu viens jouer avec moi à la play, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu vaut à Tekken 5 »

Je lance ça sur un air de défi pur, ses yeux s'illumine, il peut pas résister aux défis lui…merde il est craquant comme ça…

-« Ca marche ! »

Il me lance un grand sourire légèrement sadique sur les bord, comme si il était sur de me battre à la play et m'entraîne dans la salle de bain. Il se penche pour faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire…My god…j'avais pas encore remarqué à quel poing ce mec pouvait être sexy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lancer de marché débile ? Je suis le roi des crétin…

A suivre…

Duo : Tu me fais passer pour une chienne en chaleur là….

Mimi : Je sais.

Heero : Tu  me fais passer pour un mec super con là…

Mimi : Je sais.

Duo et Heero : T'es super conne…

Mimi : je sais. Hein ? Quoi ?????? Vous avez dit quoi là ???????

Petite note : Vous devez vous demander qu'est-ce que le chat viens faire ici et pourquoi je parle d'un chien. En fait, ces deux animaux vont être très important dans la suite de l'histoire, petite précision : Le chien s'appelle donc Kuro qui veut dire Noir en japonais (si mon dico ne s'est pas gouré) et le chat c'est Shiro et oh ! miracle ! ça veut dire Blanc en jap ! c'est magique nan ??? Dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir un nouveau perso qui va apparaître, je vous laisse deviner qui c'est ! ^_________^

Kiss

Mimi


	5. Chapitre 5

Grandes Vacances

**Série : Gundam Wing**

**Autrice : Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)**

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi et tout le tralala

**Couples : vous verrez bien (pitié pas taper moa !!) Premier vrai couple depuis le début de l'histoire**

**Commentaires : Déjà je remercie tout les reviewveuses et reviewvers(c'est trop pas français ça..) , j'ai jamais eue autant de reviews de ma vie (17 reviews pour un seul chapitre !! super !!) alors voilà, ensuite je voulais aussi dire que je fais de mon mieux et que j'espère que je vais pas vous décevoir ^_^ Bizoooos !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ginger :Et bien oui, moi et le Nutella, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ^_^ J'avoue que je n'ai même pas pensé à faire intervenir Zech dans la fic (honte à moi !) , tu me donne des idées là…peut être dans une autre fic…je sais pas, je vais voir ! Promit, je te ferais le dessin d'Heero en tablier blanc et avec rien dessous, et je te l'enverrais, tu as ma parole ! Par contre je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que je vais faire, on  verra bien…oula…je sens que tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre, sorry baby ! T_T**

**Doami : #^___^# Merciiii C'est très gentil ! n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !**

**Isymea : J'aime bien quand Duo et Heero se frittent, c'est trop marrant à écrire, je compte faire encore d'autres petites scènes de 'ménage' mais tu verras bien ! ^-^ Et oui, Duo n'a plus le contrôle de ses hormones ! Heero bah…je vais pas tout de dire non plus !! lol**

**Poucycatt : **excuse moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster le suite…j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira

**Lizzie : **hé non, raté, le prochain perso c'est pas Solo mais…peut être qu'il viendras rendre une petite visite à son ex…qui sait ?

**Lyxeria : **Oui, j'y ai pensé pour le POV de Heero mais je ne pense pas en faire un, ça ferais trop bizarre, après tout c'est Duo qui raconte l'histoire.

**Hurusso : **Sniiif, sniif, merci de me défendre ! Duo et Heero sont si méchants avec moi ! pourtant, je fait plein de fic sur eux, devraient être heureux…bon, ok, je martyrise tout le temps Duo et je fais passer Heero soit pour un salaud, soit pour un psychopathe...mais c'est l'intention qui compte ne ?

**Kitsune : **Hé hé hé, et bien non, je n'ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain, je préfère vous laisser imaginer ^^ j'aimerais bien avoir un chat comme Shiro, le mien il dort et mange toute la journée T_T

**Cora :** Gomen, j'ai mit beaucoup trop de temps à faire ce chapitre, merci beaucoup pour tous tes mails d'encouragements ! ^_^

**Nicolina : **Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres pour que je puisse rester dans tes préféré ^_^ j'chuis contenteuu !

**Salomé Li : **T'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant, c'était juste une p'tit période de déprime mais maintenant je pete la forme et je suis bien décidée à écrire plein de fic !! yataaa !!!! lol

**Calliope : **héhé, tu es la seule à avoir trouvé ! mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas un vrai , hé oui, désolée mais Duo finira quand même avec Heechan et y'aura pas de ménage à trois mais c'est une bonne idée ^^

**Kali : **KALIIIII copineuuu !! Tu vois, j'ai fini par le faire ce chapitre (un peu tard, je sais), allez, j'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu en penses ! on en reparle sur icq oki ? n'oublie pas la review ^^ Bisous

**Shinia Marina : **et la voilà la suite tant attendue *tend un mouchoir*, voilaaa, tu peux arrêter de pleurer maintenant ^^****

**Kaly :** Moi aussi j'adore les UA (d'ailleurs j'arrête pas d'en écrire ! lol) et tu vas être contente car voici enfin la suite !

**Cajedi : **T_T sorry, mais voici la suite et je promet de mettre moins de temps pondre le chap 6 ^^ j'chuis pardonnée ??

**Dana-chan : **lol et bah toi on peut dire que tu as de la chance, tu n'aura attendu que 2 jours pour avoir la suite alors que les autres on attendus plus d'un mois !! ^_^

Aller ! Go to the fic !!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 5 :**

Trois jours sont passées depuis le bain de Shiro. Vous espérez peut être qu'entre Yuy et moi les choses se sont arrangées ? Et bah…raté ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux pas le piffrer celui là ! C'est vrai quoi, il a tout pour être énervant ! Non seulement, quand il me cause, c'est pour me balancer des vannes qui font vraiment pas plaisir ( ce qui, après réflexion,  est logique puisque c'est le principe même des vannes…) mais en plus…Il est meilleur que moi à la consoleuuuuu T_________T Grrrrrr, vengeance ! ! Ca m'énerve, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve ! Lui, par contre, il le sait très bien et il en profite le salaud ! ! ! ! Aujourd'hui encore, il est venu me voir dans ma chambre toujours sans frapper, pourquoi changer ses bonnes manières ? Et il a lancé LA phrase à laquelle je peux pas résister à savoir :

-« Alors Maxwel, on s'refait une p'tite partie ? A moins bien sur que tu n'aies peur de perdre…encore une fois… »

Et quand il dit ça, il aborde un sourire mi pervers mi sadique et ses yeux cobalts s'illuminent d'une petite flamme provocatrice…et moi, comme un con, je peux pas m'empêcher de baver...RRRAAAA ! ! ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux le détester ce Yuy de malheur ! Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ! Bien sur, j'en ai parlé à Quatre, quand je me suis enfin décidé à l'appeler, c'est à dire pas plus tard qu'hier soir…j'ai honte…Après m'avoir bien engueulé pendant 10 bonnes minutes pour ne pas lui avoir téléphoné plus tôt, je lui ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ en vacances, à savoir mon arrivée au chalet, l'arrivée 'surprise' de Yuy, l'épisode du bain de Shiro et le fait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baver quand Yuy est dans les parages…Vous voulez savoir comment il a réagit face à tous les malheurs ? Oui ? Et bien…Il s'est foutut de ma gueule, et pas qu'un peu…C'est vachement utile les meilleurs amis dans ses cas là, ca fait peur…Après avoir bien rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pendant u temps qui m'a parut interminable, Quatre m'a fait 'la morale à quatre centimes' (roo le vilain  jeux de mot ^^). Et Gna gna gna…

-« Tu devrais maîtriser tes pulsions »

et gnan gnan gnan…

-« T'es pas un animal que je sache ? »

et gni gni gni…

-« J'arrive pas à croire que Yuy t'ai écrasé comme une vulgaire petite mouche à la playstation ! »

…STOOOOOOOOP ! ! ! Tu m'étonnes que je ne l'ai pas appelé plus tôt celui là ! !… nan, je rigole bien sur. Il me manque vraiment mon p'tit Quatrounet. Et un Quatre ne faisant pas la morale n'en est pas un. Ensuite, on a parlé tout le nuit, enfin, pour moi car chez lui, c'était l'après midi. Je lui ai promis de le tenir au courant de se qui se passe au chalet et de ne pas laisser les parties se trouvant en dessous de la ceinture décider de mes actions, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Et juste au moment ou je lui ai fait cette promesse et que j'ai raccroché le téléphone, un Yuy sortant de la douche (à 4 heures du mat ? mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sous la douche à une heure pareille ?), ayant juste une petite serviette blanche autour de la taille, est passé devant ma porte grande ouverte…Note à moi même : penser sérieusement à fermer la porte de ma chambre quand je suis à l'intérieur, ça vaut mieux pour ma santé mentale….P-U-T-A-I-N ! Comment voulez-vous que je respecte la promesse que je venait de faire à Quatre quand une bombe sexuelle à moitié nue se balade sous vos yeux ? Cherchez même pas, je vous donne tout de suite ma réponse : je ne peux pas. Le pire c'est qu'il est revenu sur ses pas et qu'il est resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, à me regarder droit dans les yeux…je crois…nuance…je suis sur que j'aurais très bien pu fondre sur place…pendant quelques secondes qui m'on parues des heures, il est resté là, à me fixer de son air indéchiffrable, qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver ça aussi ! J'arrive jamais à lire clairement dans ses yeux…qu'il a fort jolis d'ailleurs…Arg ! ! mauvaise pensée ! ! mauvaise pensée ! ! Bref, revenons en à nos moutons. Son regard à fini par changer et il est passé au mode sourire moqueur, j'étais sur qu'il allait me sortir une pique pour me la balancer en pleine poire…je ne m'étais pas trompée, voilà ce qu'il m'a dit :

-« Et bien Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore éveillé ? Oh ! Laisse moi deviner…je sais ! Tu t'entraînais à la plat ? Ca ne sert à rien mon vieux, t'es né nul à la playstation, tu crèveras nul à la playstation et quoi que tu fasses tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre pas vrai Maxwell ? Allez, bonne nuit ! »

Je me rappelle très bien qu'à ce moment je bouillonnais intérieurement de rage mêlée à de la frustration et du désir…mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je ne sais toujours pas si c'était à cause de la colère ou alors parce que c'était la première fois depuis que je le connais que Yuy me disait quelque chose d'aimable, mordant d'ironie mais aimable quand même : « Allez, bonne nuit ». Quand il m'a dit ces trois mots, je me suis sentit tout bizarre, je n'ai même pas répliqué à sa vanne. Que s'était-il passé ? La fatigue…oui, la fatigue, je ne voit que la fatigue pour expliquer mon trouble, je devait être tellement fatigué que quand j'ai voulu analyser mes sentiments, je me suis embrouillé…pourtant j'ai eu un mal de chien à me rendormir après…Breeeeef, après qu'il soit retournée dans sa chambre, non sans avoir un sourire spécial 'je me fiche de la gueule de Maxwell' plaqué sur ses lèvres, j'ai claqué la porte et j'ai vite fait envoyé un mail. J'espère que le mail a bien été envoyé, je pourrais pas me retenir encore bien longtemps si Yuy continu comme ça et il manquerais plus que j'ai un viol sur le dos…

Alors aujourd'hui, je suis là, sur mon lit, et je l'attend. Je suis ai demandé de venir quelques jours au chalet avec moi, je sais que maman est d'accord, elle l'aime bien et elle connais le petit accord entre lui et moi. Vous vous demandez de qui je parle pas vrai ? ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez le savoir…enfin, si il vient, ce que j'espère de tout cœur.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ding Dong 

Agru ? Qui ose sonner à la porte à une heure pareille ? J'chuis nazeuuuu…

Ding Dong Ding Dong 

-"Voila, voilà, j'arrive!"

C'est pas vrai, y'a même plus moyen de faire un p'tit roupillon dans cette baraque ! Et puis sont ils sont maman, Noin et odin ? ah oui, j'm'en rappelle, ils sont partit à la pêche. Et Yuy ? Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de tout façon ? Oula...j'chuis trop de mauvaise humeur moi..ca craint, j'aime pas quand je suis comme ça…Et puis pourquoi y'a plus personne qui sonne tout à coup ? quelqu'un à ouvert ? C'est Yuy alors…C'est pas vrai, la malchance me poursuit, il pouvait pas partir pêcher comme tout le monde lui ? J'chuis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès…Je descend les escalier et reste sur le cul quand je reconnais la personne qui est sur le palier et qui affronte silencieusement Yuy du regard.

-« …Wu ? »

Il tourne la tête en ma direction, son visage s'illumine…il est beau…

-« Duo ! Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai crus que j'allais jamais te trouver ! Pour quelqu'un qui dessine tu sais que t'es drôlement nul pour faire un plan ? »

Je m'approche de lui et me jette dans ses bras.

-« Je suis content que tu soit là, je commençais à désespérer »

-« Pas ma faute, j'me suis perdu…tu m'as manqué Duo… »

Je ne répond pas, Yuy nous regarde de son air toujours aussi froid. A mon grand étonnement, il se met à parler à Wufei.

-« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Wufei est très surprit du ton glacial et pas aimable du tout de Heero, moi aussi d'ailleurs, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à cet imbécile, il connaît pas la politesse ou quoi ? Wu se détache de moi mais il garde quand même un bars autour de ma taille.

-« Wufei, et toit t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Ah bah j'en connais un autre qu'est pas franchement aimable…je sens que ces deux là ne vont pas s'apprécier…

-« Heero yuy, je passe mes vacances dans le même chalet que l'autre crétin »

Heu…c'est qui le crétin là ? Il y a un gros blanc pendant quelques secondes, je m'apprête à rappliquer sur le 'crétin' mais Wufei ne m'en laisse pas le temps, il reprend la parole.

-« Ah Bah salut alors, je vais passer quelques jours ici, tu reste les deux moi toi ? »

C'est dingue comment Wufei est beaucoup plus aimable tout à coup, je sens qu'il desserre légèrement sa prise autour de ma taille, il devait avoir peur que Yuy ai des vues sur moi…R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !!! Yuy Répond pas un vague « ouais » et retourne dans le canapé avec Shiro sur les genoux. Soudain Wufei relève mon menton avec sa main et 2 millièmes de secondes plus tard, deux lèvres chaudes se pressent contre les miennes, je ferme les yeux. Ce baiser n'a rien de chaste et j ne m'en plaint vraiment pas. Toute la frustration accumulée depuis ces derniers jours passe dans ce baiser et Wu doit le sentir car il me sert brusquement contre lui et il commence à avoir les mains quelques peu baladeuses…mais bon, ça, ça vous regarde pas ^^ Mais Yuy nous interrompt...le con…

-« Y'a des hôtel pour ce genre de choses Maxwell ! »

Oula ! Il l'a vraiment pas l'air content le Yuy…je le trouve bizarre aujourd'hui , il s'est lui aussi levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ? mais pourquoi je m'en soucie moi d'abord ?? J'entraîne Wufei à la hâte dans ma chambre et prend soin de fermer la porte à clé. Je reste ne regarde que Wufei, le lit…et moi ^^

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Comment dire… ? CA FAIT DU BIEN ! Ah ! Oui, je confirme, j'étais VRAIMENT en manque, c'était sans doute pour ça que je commençais à avoir des pensées pas très catholiques concernant un certain Heero Yuy…Mais bon, maintenant j'ai mon Wufei alors tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! Hein ? Quoi ? Non, je n 'aime pas, enfin pas dans ce sens là. En fait c'est plutôt un copain de baise vous voyez ? non, ça n'a rien de péjoratif, j'aime beaucoup Wufei, il est gentil, compréhensible, drôle, et surtout très doué en certaines choses que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ^^ Wufei connaît tout de moi et je connais tout de lui. En fait nous avons passé un accord entre nous qui se résumé très simplement : Dès que l'un d'entre nous a besoin de 'réconfort' on s'appelle et on passe une nuit ou plusieurs jours ensemble, la plupart du temps au lit…bref, je vais pas vous faire de dessins non plus ! Je dois beaucoup à Wufei et je le respecte énormément mais je ne pourrais jamais faire de lui mon petit ami. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a aidé quand…quand Solo m'a plaqué…Vous comprenez bien que j'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme ce jour là…j'ai…j'ai faillit faire une grosse bêtise…j'avais pas mal bu et si Wufei n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper, je serais en train de danser avec les poissons au fond du fleuve à l'heure qu'il est…Je…n'aime pas en parler, je vous raconterais ça une autre fois vous voulez bien ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Wufei est très important pour moi et je sais que je suis aussi très important pour lui…peut être même un peu trop. Même si il ne me l'a jamais dit, je le soupçonne d'être tombé amoureux de mi au fur et à mesure que nous 'journées lit' se répétaient…j'espère me tromper, je ne veux pas le blesser. Une main chaude et douce me sort de mes pensées.

-« Duo ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

-« 10 minutes environ »

-« Tu penses à...quoi ? »

Je sais que ce qu'il demande réellement c'est plutôt : « tu penses à qui ? ». Combien de fois je me suis écroulé en pleurs dans ses bras à mon réveil, en pensant à Solo…Solo…

-« … »

-« Duo ? »

-« Ca te dit une partie de flipper ? »

Je suis trop fort pour détourner la conversation moa ! Je sais bien que Wufei ne peux pas résister à ce que je viens de lui dire, c'est un accros aux flipper et j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il verra les petites merveilles présentes dans la salle des jeux vidéos. Solo aussi aimait ce genre de jeux…

A suivre…

Duo : EENNNFFFIIIIIIINNNNNN Tu l'a pondu ton chapitre ! mais c'est quoi se travail ? ? un mois et presque 2 semaines pour poster un malheureux chapitre ? ?

Mimi : T______T J'chuis désolée ! !

Heero :….Qu'est-ce qu'il vient tout gâcher l'autre ?

Wufei : L'autre il a un nom et il est le nouveau chouchou de Mimi je te ferais dire !

Heero et Duo : C'est vrai ? *chibits eyes*

Mimi : heu...et bien, c'est à dire que…

Wufei :^___________^ I'm The Best !


	6. Chapitre 6

GRANDES VACANCES Série : Gundam Wing 

**Autrice :** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **UA, OOC, yaoi et tout et tout…

**Couples :** chapitre basé sur le 5x2…pas taper j'ai dit !!!

**Commentaires :** et oui, encore une fois j'ai mit 3000 ans à écrire la suite, j'en suis vraiment désolée, je ne trouve plus vraiment le temps, mais bon, puisque c'est les vacances, j'en profite alors voilà !

**Réponses aux reviews** : OUAAA !!! vous avez vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai ? 18 !!!! une de plus que la dernière fois ! merci, merci, merci infiniment !

**Cora :** Tu espérais que la suite ne tarderait pas à venir…je suis désolée, elle a beaucoup tardé à venir mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même 

**Hitto-sama :** je sais que tu ne vas plus sur ff.net mais je tiens quand même à te remercier ^-^  Hélas pour Wufei ce chapitre n'est pas très gai (sans jeux de mot lol) il semble que Heero sera le grand vainqueur, je suis désolée…

**Chibishini_sama : **merci beaucoup ! en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ! 

**Isymea :** Heero ? Jaloux ? meuuuh nan (niarck niarck) hihi, tu verras par la suite ! excuse moi d'avoir mit autant de temps pour mettre la suite T_T 

**Poucycatt : **heu…'vite la suite' ? oupsss j'ai mis un peu de temps pour la mettre…gomen…ce chapitre te plait ? 

**Horusso :** et là, tu cries 'enfin' encore une fois ? lol ^^ 

**Ayashini :** ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic je la continue et je la finirais ! (même si ça prendra un peu de temps…). Oui, c'est vrai que Duo bave très vite sur Heechan mais comme tu l'as déjà dit c'est surtout parce qu'il est en manque et comment veux tu ne pas baver devant heero ? lol Je ne sais pas si je vais faire un lemon duo/heero mais tu peux être sure qu'il finiront de toute façon ensemble…merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ 

**Kitsune :** Hihi, tu pensais pas que c'étai wufei ? tu pensais à qui ? et oui, j'adore Heero comme ça, mais tu vas voir, je vais le rendre de plus en plus jaloux mais pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, en fait il va pas arreter de reprocher plein de choses que Duo faisais avec wu ^-^ hihihi tu verra dans le chap 7 (enfin…tu vois, le temps que je l'écrive…T_T) bisous ! 

**Nicolina : **Ah ! ma copine de moi !!! ^_______^ tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic ! et aussi je voulais m'excuser pour mon manque de reviews en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais tu peux être sur que je lis toutes tes fics et que je les aime beaucoup ! (vive harry/drago) 

**Ginger:** ...et vi désolée, mais Zechs ne fera pas partie de cette fic...mais j'espère que tu aimes bien quand même ^^ 

**Lyxeria : **'ne nous fait pas attendre comme la dernière fois'….*mimi va se cacher sous son lit* je suis désolée…..tu me pardonnes ? j'ai fait un moment tout bo tout romantique avec duo et fei !! même si ça se fini plutôt mal pour fei…..*retourne se cacher sous son lit* 

**Luna :** Tu as lu les 5 chap d'un coup ? et ba dit donc ! j'espère que ce chapitre 6 sera à la hauteur ! 

**Dancelune : **vi, je craque complètement sur Wufei depuis que j'ai décidé de faire un site sur lui ! lol ^-^ faut avouer qu'il est trop mimi ! Oui, c'est bien fait pour Heero !…heu…heero, st'eu plait, enlève ce flingue de ma tempe tu seras gentil….

**Dana-chan :** Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce qui est de faire souffrir les g-boys, je suis devenue une vraie pro ^^ et je te rassure, oui, ça finira en 1x2x1 alors tu peux reposer ton ordi sur son bureau ! lol 

**Lian : **oooohhh…désolée pour l'attente…en effet j'ai integré Wufei pour rendre heero jaloux mais je compte aussi faire le contraire mais avec qui ? niarck niarck niarck, tu verra dans le chapitre 8 normalement ! 

**Ayashini (deuxième review) :** VOILA LA SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !! ^_^ heureuse ? 

**Kaoro :** …glups, tu me fais peur comme ça, tient, la voilà la suite shiro ! dégage de dessous le lit !!! mdr !!! 

**Kimiko :** la suite ? bah la voilà ! merci de ta review ! ^-^ 

**GROS BISOUS A TOUTES (TOUS ?) !!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6 :**

Wufei est depuis 2 jours avec nous, il a très vite sympathisé avec Noin et Odin, seul Yuy et son chat ne semblent pas l'accepter. Dès que Wufei est dans les parages, le chat se met à gronder et ses poils se hérissent sur son dos et Yuy a pratiquement le même comportement. Je ne comprend pas d'ou provient cette haine…Wu n'a pourtant rien fait pour la mériter. C'est fou ce que Yuy peut être froid avec tout le monde, même avec ses parents, depuis que Wufei est arrivé…déjà qu'il était pas super sympas avant…J'ai l'impression d'être retourné 2 semaines en arrière, quand on était encore au lycée et que Yuy était plus qu'exécrable avec Quatre et moi…bah, de toute façon c'est pas comme si les parties de playstation avec lui me manquent et puis j'ai Wufei avec moi maintenant, c'est amplement suffisant…N'est-ce pas ?

-« Duo, tu as vu comment ce chat me regarde ? oN a l'impression qu'il va me déchiqueter… »

-« Il ne te fais pas penser à quelqu'un ? »

-« Si…à Heero… »

-« Mais non ! Je parlais d'une autre charmante petite bête poilue ^-^ »

-« …Ton chien !!! Ce chat a exactement le même regard et la même attitude que ton chien ! »

-« Hihi, on peux pas dire que tu as du succès auprès des animaux toi ! »

-« C'est pas drôle, tu te rappelles la dernière fois que ton chien m'a vu ?? »

-« Pour sur ! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, il t'as poursuivi dans toute la maison et menaçait de te mordre à chaque fois que tu t'approchais trop de moi, c'était trop marrant ! »

-« Parles pour toi, il me fait peur ton chien… »

-« Le grand Wufei Chang terrorisé par un petit bébé Ladrador de rien du tout ! »

-« Tu vas voir toi… »

Wu me soulève comme un vulgaire sac de patate et m'allonge sur le canapé pour finalement m'embrasser passionnément. Mais encore une fois, nous sommes dérangés, ils en font exprès ou quoi ?

-« Duoooooooooooooo ! Mon poussin ! Devine qui est là ? »

Je me dégage à regret de l'étreinte de Wu et grogne :

-« Le père Noël ? »

-« Mais non idiot, viens voir plutôt ! »

Mmmm…veux pas me lever, j'chuis bien dans les bras de Wufei…Tout à coup une boule de poil blanche se précipite dans la maison et monte les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-« Mais il est malade ce chat ou quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est pourtant pas le jour de son bain…. »

Encore heureux, je ne veux plus jamais être enfermé dans un espace aussi réduit qu'une salle de bain avec un Yuy trempé qui essaye désespérément de baigner un chat terrorisé…mauvais pour les hormones tout ça, très mauvais…

-« Maxwell, dit à ton chien de se clamer, il fait peur à Shiro ! »

Tien, en parlant du loup…Qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous regarder comme ça ? il veut une photo souvenir peut être ??…mon chien ???? COMMENT CA MON CHIEN ?? J'enlève les bras de Wufei qu'il avait entouré autour de ma taille de façon possessive quand Yuy est apparu et je me précipite dehors. Maman est là, devant la voiture et tente désespérément de ne pas se faire mordre par Kuro. Dès qu'il me voit, mon chien se met à courir dans ma direction, arrachant par la même occasion la laisse des mains de maman. Je cours moi aussi vers Kura, je suis si content de le voir ! Il me saute dessus et me lèche le visage tout en jappant de joie. Moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

-« Ahahah ! Kuro ! Arrête ! tu me chatouilles ! Là ! C'est un beau chien ! gentil toutou, je t'aime toi, tu le sais ça mon bébéN Tu m'as manqué mon gros !! »

5 minutes plus tard, quand Kura a arrêté d'aboyer comme un fou, je suis enlève son collier et sa laisse puis je me met à courir, Kuro me suis et nous faisons la course. Maman sourit tendrement en voyant la scène, à bout de souffle, je lui saute au cou.

-« Merci m'man !! ^____^ »

-« De rien mon chéri ! Mais… éloigne ce chien de moi tu serras gentil… »

J'explose de rire. C'es vrai que Kura n'a jamais été sociable. Il est même très agressif et pas seulement envers Wu…en fait dès que quelqu'un s'approche trop de moi il devient presque méchant. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me protéger parce qu'il m'aime mais la plupart des personnes de mon entourage ne comprennent pas et on peur de lui. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que Kuro est une crème de crème et même si j'avoue qu'il en fait parfois un peu trop, je l'aime énormément , c'est mon chien chien à moi ^_^. Soudain, Kura se met à grogner, je relève les yeux, Wufei et Yuy sont dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« C'est rien mon toutou, c'est Wufei, tu te rappelles de lui ? »

Heu…tout compte fait il vaut mieux pas qu'il se rappelle de lui…C'est bizarre mais Kura est particulièrement agressif avec lui…

-« En tout cas, moi je m'en rappelle parfaitement bien de ton chien de malheur…me dit pas qu'il reste ici ? »

-« ^____________________^ »

-« Nataku…aide moi… »

Et puis, après de forts grognements dirigés vers Wufei qui veulent tout dire, Kuro se met à regarder fixement Yuy. Bizarrement il ne grogne plus et se contente de le regarder dans les yeux, Yuy soutient son regard avec des yeux particulièrement froids du genre : tu-m'touches-j'te-tue…Y'a un grand solence, personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit et puis Kura se couche à mes pieds, les pattes entre le museau et gémit doucement. Je regarde Yuy avec de gros yeux.

-« Que…Commen t'as fait ça ?? »

Il hausse les épaules et prend un air indifférent.

« Suffit de savoir se faire respecter. »

Puis il se retourne et rentre au chalet. Si il croit que j'ai pas vu le sourire triomphant qu'il a lancé à Wu en se retournant il se goure ! D'ailleurs Wu a l'air particulièrement vexé…Mais à quoi ils jouent ces deux là ?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

La journée est passée à une vitesse incroyable. Faut dire aussi que s'ennuyer avec Kuro, c'est impossible et du coup on ne voit pas le temps passer quand on est avec lui. Quand il ne joue pas à essayer d'attraper Shiro, il s'amuse à me chipe mes chaussons et à les cacher dans toute la maison. C'est étrange mais Shiro et Kuro s'entendent à merveille. La plupart du temps c'est Kutro qui commence en le poursuivant dans toute la maison, manquant à chaque fois de renverser la plupart des meubles…Puis, épuisés tous les deux, on les voit affalés par terre, la respiration haletante, Kuro sur le tapis devant la cheminée et Shiro sous la petite table en verre bleu translucide. Ensuite, après s'être bien reposés pendant 10 bonnes minutes, c'est le chat qui cherche les ennuis, il se balade tranquillement autour de mon chien et vient lui chatouiller le nez de sa queue…et puis alors c'est repartit pour un tour. Ca a duré comme ça pendant toute la journée et on s'est tous payé au moins un gros fou rire chacun, même Yuy ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu Yuy rire de la sorte, il paraît vachement moins froid comme ça et il est terriblement craquant quand il rit !!…heu…j'ai recommencé là, non ? et merde…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend d'avoir de telles pensées ? Je devrais pourtant arrêter de penser à ça maintenant que Wufei est là !! Tiens, en parlant de Wu…il part demain…J'aurais voulu qu'il reste encore un peu mais faut le comprendre, déjà qu'avec Yuy et Shiro c'était pas la joie, mais avec Kuro en plus, c'est carrément invivable pour lui…alors il préfère ne pas rester. Du coup, ce soir, c'est la fête ! ^-^ Rien que lui et moi dans ma chambre, toute la nuit, et je peux vous dire qu'on va pas beaucoup dormir !

…Mais je me sens quand même mal. J'ai l'impression de me servir de lui…enfin c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais un peu mais…je sais pas, c'est pas comme d'habitude…comment dire…il s'accroche trop à moi il ne devrait pas il s'est beaucoup trop attaché à moi et ne respecte pas notre accord. Il ne doit pas y avoir de sentiments amoureux dans notre relation , ça doit juste rester du sex et de l'amitié, rien de plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il oubli tout ça et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas insisté pour qu'il reste quand il m'a annoncé qu'il comptait partir demain. De toute façon il fallait bien qu'il parte à un moment ou à un autre.

Tout à l'heure, entre deux jeu d'attrape poursuite de Shiro et Kuro, j'ai appelé Quatre et je lui ai demandé conseil. Il m'a dit qu'il était grand temps de mettre les choses au clair avec Wufei et qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête de le voir dans de pareilles circonstances…Je sais bien qu'il a raison, je le sais même depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. C'est si réconfortant et si…facile d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour soi quand on ne va pas bien ou quand on a un 'besoin urgent'…Mais dans l'histoire je me rend maintenant compte à quel point j'ai pu être égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je sais que Wufei en souffre, je sais que lui, il est près à rester avec moi pour toujours… Mais pas moi, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et je refuse de lui mentir. C'est pourquoi ce soir, j'ai décidé que ce serait notre dernière nuit ensemble. Wufei vaut mieux que ça, c'est un garçon charmant et il vaut mieux que d'être traité comme un 'copain de baise', il lui faut quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Il faut que l'amour soit réciproque et il ne le sera jamais avec moi.

Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec lui, j'ai peur d'aborder le sujet. Mais de toute façon il va bien falloir que je me jète à l'eau…Wufei est un garçon très compréhensif, je sais bien qu'il me comprendra tout à fait. Et puis je sais bien qu'il doit s'en douter depuis longtemps, j'ai été clair depuis le début : je ne voulais pas une relation sérieuse. J'imagine à quel point il doit souffrir ainsi : rester à mes côtés et m'aimer tout en sachant que moi je ne l'aime pas et que notre relation instable finira très vite par se terminer…Et je me dégoûte…

-« Duo ? »

-« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? »

-« Tu es bien pensif tout à coup, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

-« …Je me rend seulement compte de certaines choses dont je n'avais pas encore pris conscience auparavant…et ça fait mal. »

Elle me sourit, c'est fou ce qu'un seul petit sourire de sa part peut me redonner courage et confiance en moi. Noin arrive et nous annonce que le repas est près.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

J'ai presque rien mangé ce soir, j'avais pas faim de toute façon…bon, ok, j'avoue, je suis trop anxieux pour avaler quoi que ce soit… Bien sur, tout le monde a fait des réflexion et m'a taquiné..

Maman : « Toi…tu t'es encore goinfré de Nutella avant de passer à table !! »

Noin : « Bah quoi Duo ? Tu n'aimes pas ma salade de tomates ? Pourtant les tomates c'est très bon pour le teint, ça rend les fesses roses ^-^…à moins que ce ne soit les carottes…tu veux des carottes ? »

Odin : « 'faut manger pour grandir' Tiens, regarde moi, j'arrête pas de manger, je fais ça à longueur de journée et tu as vu le résultat ? Un mon mètre 65 !! Mon garçon, n'écoute jamais ceux qu'il te disent qu'il faut manger beaucoup si tu veux être grand, c'est archi faux ! et à part quelques kilos en trop, ça ne t'apporte rien … »

Heero : « Bah, de toute façon, les kilos en trop il en a déjà assez comme ça… »

Seul Wufei n'a rien dit, il a bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas…J'arrivais même pas à soutenir son regard alors…Et maintenant je suis là, sur mon lit, dans ma chambre et Wu est assis silencieusement à côté de moi. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquille, maman et Noin sont allées promener le chien et Odin et Yuy font une partie d'échec avec Shiro sur les genoux de Yuy. Personne ne nous dérangera…J'ai une boule dans la gorge, je ne sais pas comment annoncer la 'nouvelle'.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? »

-« … »

Il me relève le menton et me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Par un seul regard, il a comprit.

-« Alors tu t'es enfin décidé… »

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Wufei… »

-« Je…je m'y attendais de toute façon, ça ne pouvais pas durer éternellement, ça aurait été trop beau…J'espérais seulement que…que tu finirais par changer d'avis et je…je… »

Mon dieu, je suis un monstre, comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Il y a tellement de tristesse et de détresse dans sa voix...il est au bord des larmes .

-« Oh ! Wu ! Je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! Mais…mais nous sommes allés trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, ça ne pouvais pas continuer ! »

-« Je sais, je sais bien tout ça !! …Tu sais…je m'étais préparé à ce moment, je…j'avais juré que je ne craquerai pas, que je ne pleurerai pas…Pourtant au fond de moi j'avais toujours cette petite lueur d'espoir, cette petite flamme qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre…je ne voulais pas que ça finisse…je ne veux pas que ça finisse !!! »

Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ? Je ne peux pas répondre à de telles paroles. Je suis ai brisé le cœur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je suis un beau salaud.

-« Wu… »

-« Non ! Laisse moi finir ! Je…je n'ai pas respecté notre accord, j'ai bafoué les règles, je le sais et j'en paye le prix maintenant . Mais comment voulais tu que ça se passe autrement Duo ? C'était évident ! Dès que je t'ai vu je suis…tombé amoureux de toi… »

ça fait, mal, j'ai si mal pour lui…

-« …je n'aurais jamais du accepter cet accord, je t'ai menti Duo ! Toi qui a toujours été réglo avec moi, je t'ai menti depuis le début…A chaque fois que je t'appelais pour qu'on se 'voit', j'avais tout prévus à l'avance, je n'ai jamais cherché à faire de nouvelles rencontre, j'ai toujours voulu que toi, toutes les fois ou je t'ai dit que j'avais essayé de sortir avec un personne et que ça avait échoué, je te mentais…Je voulais juste être avec toi alors j'inventais de fausses excuses parce que c'étais le seul moyen pour que tu viennes à moi…je…je t'aime Duo… »

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tout est de ma faute, je suis l'unique responsable, et dire que je n'avais rien remarqué, je savais bien que Wufei ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi mais il ne m'ai jamais traversé à l'esprit qu'il soit réellement amoureux de moi. J'ai été con, égoïste et aveugle ! Je me déteste !

-« Wufei…tu sais ce que je vais dire pas vrai ? »

-« Oui…je sais. »

-« Je t'apprécie vraiment énormément Wufei, je ne serais plus rien sans toi, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort, je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as sortit d'une phase très difficile. Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu vaux mieux que moi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir et tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su…je m'en veux beaucoup , je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, crois moi, je t'en prit ! je ne voulais pas…je suis tellement désolé… »

Et voilà, je pleure, il pleure lui aussi, il est beau…Nous nous prenons mutuellement dans les bras. Même si je ne l'aime pas comme lui il m'aime, j'ai énormément d'affection pour lui. Il est unique au monde, c'est mon ami, c'est un ami qui m'est très précieux et j'ai peur de perdre cette amitié...c'est si peur…

-« Je te crois Duo, je te crois, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de pleure, je t'en supplie, je t'aime ! je t 'aime ! par Nataku, je t'aime tellement… »

Entre deux sanglots, il m'embrasse le front, les joues, les lèvres et moi je le serre dans mes bras comme jamais je ne l'ai encore fait. Il s'allonge sur moi et je l'entend murmurer à mon oreille :

-« ..une…une dernière fois ? »

A travers mes larmes, je lui souri tendrement et passe doucement ma main sur sa joue, essayant par la même occasion la rivière de diamant qui y coule silencieusement. 

-« Oui…une dernière fois. »

Ma voix ne tremble plus, il me sourit à son tour avant de se pencher lentement sur moi et de m'embrasser tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Cette nuit la restera sans doute le plus beau souvenir que je garderai de Wufei, tout nos geste ne sont que tendresse, jamais autant de douceur était passée dans nos ébats. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment, je ne l'effacerais jamais de ma mémoire . Notre dernière nuit fut un moment magique.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

Je le serre une dernière fois dans mes bras, je ne pleure pas, lui non plus mais nous avons tous les deux les yeux brillant. Maman l'attend dans la voiture, c'est elle qui va le ramener. Sa valise est déjà chargée, tout est près. Il a fait ses au revoirs à Noin et Odin et a même eu le droit de remporter avec lui une part de gâteau au chocolat fait exprès pour l'occasion. Wufei et moi nous nous faisons face, Kuro est à mes pieds.

-« Tu as vu ? »

-« Oui…il ne grogne pas pour une fois… »

-« …il t'aime bien à présent je crois. »

Il se penche pour le caresser, non seulement Kuro le laisse faire mais en plus il pousse un petit aboiement plaintif, comme si il avait compris que Wufei partait et qu'il ne le reverrais plus dans les même occasions. Wufei sourit tout en s'adressant au chien.

-« Tu vas quand même me manquer espèce de p'tit monstre ! »

Il se relève et pose sa main sur ma joue. Ma voie s'étrangle.

-« On…viendra te rendre visite tout les deux…je te le promet, et on verra bien si il continue à te courir après pour te mordre. »

-« Oui…on verra bien… »

Un simple baiser sur la joue, une caresse à Kuro et un murmure.

-« Au revoir Duo… »

-« Au revoir… »

Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, il s'arrête au niveau de Yuy, ils s'échangent quelques mots, mais je suis trop loin pour les entendre, puis se serrent la main en souriant. Ces deux là on fini par se réconcilier, c'est un peu tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais pas vrai ? Un dernier au revoir de la main accompagné d'un sourire radieux et je le vois monter à l'avant de la voiture à côté de maman. Le klaxon retentit, Kuro et moi courons à côté de la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accélère et qu'elle finissent par nous dépasser. Nous nous arrêtons à bout de souffle et je souri encore une fois. Je suis triste mais heureux à la foi,Wufei riais dans la voiture, je sais qu'il ne m'en veux pas.

A suivre…

Wufei : je me suis fait jeter..

Heero : niéhéhé

Wufei : ta gueule

Heero : toi même

Wufei : c'est celui qui dit qui y ai !

Heero : tu t'es trahis là…

Wufei : gnagnagna

Mimi :...des vrais gamins…*soupir*


End file.
